Mirror, mirror on the wall
by Unauthorizedx
Summary: In which Gilbert Weillschmidt has his dream come true: his reflection coming to life. Only, his other self seems to be different than himself.. Slight AU, PrussiaxPrussia, AKA selfcest.


Gilbert Weilchmidt glanced around the empty hallway quickly, double-checking that no-one was around. Even though he knew West was busy in his study working on his paperwork, it never did any harm to check. Because he really didn't want the awkward questions that would come if anyone saw what he did, every single day.

Because, on the other side of this door, was his sanctuary. His shrine to everything he held sacred. It was, for lack of a better name, a Room of Mirrors.

Slowly, ever-so-slowly, and with painstaking care, he opened the door, making sure to keep his eyes downcast so as not to ruin the magic of that first glance. The carpet at his feet shone in rainbow hues, light from the sole window being reflected off the dozens of mirrors set up around the room. Mirrors he dared not look at.

When he reached the middle of the room (door now shut, of course), he finally allowed himself to see. The effect was nigh upon mind-blowing; light bouncing from the individual mirrors aimed perfectly so that he practically glowed and glittered, almost hurting is eyes, but the figure in the mirror...he was the most beautiful thing e had ever seen. His pale skin seemed even paler in the intense lighting, setting an almost exotic aura about him; his piercing blood-coloured eyes seemed to see straight through him, drinking in every detail; strong jaw and pointed nose balancing out his delicate appearance; Silver hair messy, but in a particular way that looked deliberate.

Finding no words would come, and also finding that they weren't needed, he approached the mirror directly in front of himself and lightly pressed his fingertips upon the glass, loving the cool feel of it, and the very familiarity of it all. What would everyone think, should they find out how in love he was with himself? Would they laugh? Frown? Jeer? Run? No matter; they were not important. Only he was, and his sanctuary, his Room of Mirrors.

He smiled to himself, and adored the way his mirror reflected it. And then, he leant forward and pressed his lips against the cool ones of the other, eyes shut to fully bask in it.

"Ich liebe dich,"

---

Arthur forgot why he had decided to randomly walk past Ludwig's home that day, but for whatever reason, he felt compelled to. And thus, he did.

He also didn't know why he was parading around as the Britannia Angel, either.

But he did know that whatever the fuck Gilbert was doing to his mirror was weird. Really, really weird. Kissing a mirror and staring at it as if you want nothing more than your reflection to come to life counted as weird in his books. Hell, in anyone's. Although, Arthur could see the pure longing in Gilbert's eyes and...well, he was an angel, after all. He might as well grant this one wish for the Prussian.

Quickly, he waved his wand in a complicated fashion, mumbling complete nonsense to himself, and then there was a crack and flash erupting from said magical utensil.

"You owe me, Gilbert,"

---

Gilbert stared in wonderment at the figure that had stepped – literally, _stepped _– out of his mirror like-like-like...like a dream come true, really.

In front of him, Gilbert stared right back.

"H-how?" He said, raising his hand up to touch his doppelganger lightly. Whoah. He was real. Still cool to the touch like the mirror, and slightly unresponsive, but it was still himself. Jesus Christ, this might get confusing.

The other man suddenly grinned wide, his pointed teeth flashing, and his eyes dangerous. "Tch, surprised, punk? Thought this was what you wanted all this time." He drawled and took a step forward, lazily looking him over. "Damn, this is how I look in shock? Never seen it. Must not've had a mirror back then."

Gilbert stopped gaping at the comment and scowled. If this was himself, why was he such a bastard? Not only that, why was this version of himself taller and paler? "You'd be a little shocked if your reflection just walked out of the mirror."

His doppelganger shrugged and grabbed his chin, tilting it upwards at a particular angle, seeming to pick him apart with his eyes. It sent chills down his spine, really. "Meek as shit, though. You aren't even Prussian, are you?" When Gilbert blinked in confusion, the other albino sighed and rolled his eyes. "Thought not. Che." Suddenly, those ruddy eyes glinted and he leaned down, pressing their lips together roughly.

Gilbert tried his best not to moan at the feeling, his lips tingling along with the rest of him, and it only got worse when he felt a tongue slips past after a moment's hesitation into his mouth. But he wouldn't be dominated, no way. He was the awesome Gilbert Weillschmidt, after all! So he growled and punched the bastard in the face, wiping his mouth on his arm. "What the fuck?!"

He was met with a slightly stunned expression as his reflection rubbed his cheek. "I thought that's what you always wanted." He narrowed his eyes and stared at him for a long moment. "You're fucking weird."

"I'm weird? You fucking popped out of a mirror, and you're calling _me_ weird? And then you go and try to mouth-rape me. What the fuck?!"

"What, don't love yourself so much anymore?" God damn it, that bastard was smirking. Stealing his smirk. Although...he did have a point.

"Why are you even here?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Because you wanted me to be. It was your wish, right?"

That didn't make any sense. It wouldn't make any sense in any world, this one or wherever the fuck reflecto-boy came from. But whatever. "Yeah, uh-huh. C'mon, maybe West will have a clue what the hell's going on."

* * *

_...Who's the handsomest of them all?_

-------

I know the title of this sucks. Bear with me, I have people working on that.  
Also, I forget why I'm submitting this. It's really, really terrible, and you can tell when I started getting fed up with it. I'm sorry.

This is totally only chapter one, by the way. Don't worry, kiddies. I'll bring you some sexy awesomecest~ I just..don't want a PWP.


End file.
